Sangria
Sangria is an upcoming character who shall be introduced in the saga, Endgame - which will serve as a midway point in the Pendragon series, being set 5 years after "The Court Of The Red Queen" and 5 years before the events of "Monsters". Sangria is the daughter of Inferno and Red, being 3 years of age by the beginning of "Endgame" and reaching 8 years of age just as the events of "Monsters" surface - Red having conceived her a mere 2 years after the conclusion of "Court Of The Red Queen". (more info shall be added as the story progresses) Endgame Monsters Unspeakable in what would be one of the more devastating moments of Sangria's long career she would face the angry "ghost" of her father in the form of Inferno's Rage - brought to the living world by Misery and Psychosis. Fighting alongside many allies (old and new) she managed to stop the threat posed by Misery and Psychosis but was horrified to learn that she was the only one able to slay the tortured soul of her father, despite her distress she did what she had to do and took cold comfort in the fact she had helped to end the spirit's pain.. yet the event would haunt her for many years to come, though she often tried to hide it. Powers / Abilities Upon reaching maturity Sangria will gain mastery over the Twilight Force on a level surpassing her "father" (Inferno) and her "aunt" (Arodnap) - granting her many abilities such as: *'Cerberus-Form' (like her mother she can take on a feral-form when enraged, however it has the traits of both a wolf and a Twilight-Dragon, making it far more powerful - but also harder to control) *'Dimensional-Control' (Sangria has omnipotent-level control over realms connected to the Twilight Force - outwith these dimensions she is shown to be capable of opening dimensional-portals and transfering time/space with ease) *'Energy-Absorption' (Sangria can absorb near-limitless amounts of almost any available energy) *'Energy-Manipulation' (Sangria can unleash energy in the form of blasts, lightning, constructs, energy-fields and more) *'Empathic Absorption' (Sangria can absorb emotional energy and convert it into energy - which she can then proceed to manipulate due to her aforementioned energy-manipulation) *'Chrono-Lock' (Sangria exists outside time or space and can not die - even if multiple universes were to be destroyed she would be able to exist in such a way she could function without damage: due to her being out of touch with mainstream reality she can also see into the past, present or future of any character she comes across) *'Astral-Form' (even when defeated in physical form Sangria can exist as an astral-form and take control of others in a "ghostly" state) Possession (Sangria can possess others in order to bypass the normal rules of "death") *'Shadow-Bending' (Sangria can become one with the shadows, to the point of becoming a 2-dimensional semisolid shadow herself) *'Dragon-Form' (like her father she can turn herself into a Twilight-Dragon at will as well as grant herself varied draconic qualities) *'Twilight Rage' (due to her mother's Berserker Rage and her father's Twilight Force Sangria has access to this specific manifestation of Twilight Manipulation) Paraphernalia *'Celestial Blade '(as a member of the Pendragon family Sangria has access to the Celestial Blade and has utilized it numerous times, with time the Celestial Blade would become one of Sangria's most common weapons) *'Excalibur' (as a Pendragon Sangria can utilize Excalibur, however she has only recently managed to use Excalibur in full as it was in the possession of Equis prior to his fall from grace in "Shadow of the Red Queen". She is the only being known who has successfully utilized both the Celestial Blade and Excalibur as twin-blades, save for Inferno Pendragon II (who also utilized both blades, albeit in an alternate universe).) Trivia *Sangria is the half-sister of Rose and the "twin" of Crimson. *Sangria's birth was oversaw by Amarok, who ensured (via manipulation) that Red and Inferno would mate and produce a child that would change the course of history for both Wonderland and Avalon. *Inferno Pendragon II commented on Sangria's unique ability to carry both "Grand Blades" (a trait he shared) : "you surprise me, whelp.. carrying Excalibur and the Celestial Blade together.. that is almost impressive.. for a child.." Category:Character Category:Living Characters Category:Major Protagonists Category:Little-Red Category:Pegacorns Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Shared Characters Category:Neutral Good